User blog:Zoro-san/The day that had to come
1 week passed since Lixis left the Espada pirates and created the Kira pirates *The Espada pirates were slowly sailing on their ship *They were staying outside,dicussing Hermes:Damn it....first Marimo left us and now Lixis... Magnus:*comically scratches his head*Things are not going in the best way right now. Hermes:is trying to act normal to make us feel better... *Milky comes near Magnus Milky:*whispers*I have to talk something with you. Magnus:Ok. *Milky brings Magnus in a room Magnus:What do you want to discuss,Milky?Anything about the members that left? Milky:*serious face*No...I want to talk about... *Katsuo simply passes right in front of the door Milky:*serious face*....Katsuo. *Katsuo stops in front of the door and listens Magnus:*serious face*What about him? Milky:*serious face*You realise he is just a kid....why is he our vice-captain? Magnus:*serious face*Well...I am also unsure about that thing,but...it's Marimo's last will.I think we should respect it. Milky:*serious face*What the hell was Marimo thinking?To put a kid as our vice-captain....in all this time....Marimo truly didnt realise we are not playing here? Magnus:*serious face*I perfectly understand you...but Marimo wasnt the person to take random decisions.Who knows what was in his mind when he put Katsuo vice-captain. Milky:*serious face*He showed us until now,that he is truly not good for that....I think....at least for now....he shouldnt be the vice-captain of our crew anymore. *Katsuo suddenly enters in the room Magnus:*surprised*Katsuo? Milky:*serious face*You heared everything from the beginning? Katsuo:*serious face*I did. Magnus:*sad face*Katsuo.... Milky:*serious face*Good...then I dont have to tell you after. Katsuo:*serious face*Do you think that only because I am young I cant be a vice-captain? Milky:*serious face*It's not about the age...you dont have anything to be a vice-captain. *Katsuo unsheats 1 of his swords Katsuo:*serious face*I will show you what I can do. *Milky turns with his back at Katsuo Milky:*serious face*See?Exactly what I said. Magnus:*serious face*Yeah... Katsuo:*serious face*What? Milky:*dead serious face*Power is not the only thing a vice-captain needs...but you dont know that. *Katsuo sheats his sword Katsuo:*serious face*You guys think you knew Marimo so well.... Milky:*serious face*What? Katsuo:*serious face*If you knew him so well then you would knew that he didnt randomly chose me to be the vice-captain.... Milky:*serious face*We knew Marimo very well. Katsuo:*arrogant face*I am the vice-captain of this crew.... Milky:*serious face*What? Katsuo:*dead serious face*...AND YOU WILL HAVE TO ACCEPT THIS!! Milky:*pissed off*You... Magnus:*smiles*sure has your determination,Marimo. *After some minutes they finished their discussion *Magnus went out to see what the other guys are doing *When he arrives at them,the ship starts shaking Magnus:What the hell? *A huge flower emerges from the water *The flower opens in the middle *Rose emerges from the middle of the plant and steps on Terminus Est *Magnus instantly picks his swords Magnus:*serious face*is the guy Marimo couldnt defeat alone,Rose. Rose:Long time no see.... Ray:*serious face*Why are you here? Rose:Dont worry,I am not here to fight. Magnus:*serious face*Then why are you here? Rose:I am here to deliver a message.... Magnus:*serious face*A message?From who? Rose:*shadowed eyes*Shiryu.... Magnus:*surprised*Shiryu? Ray:*serious face*That bastard? *Rose suddenly creates a rose and transforms it into his whip *Rose tries to attack Ray,but he stops in the last second Rose:Damn it....Shiryu told me to not touch any of you.But if you say 1 more bad thing about him again....I am not sure I would be able to control myself again. Magnus:*serious face*cut him with his sword.What is the message? Rose:Tommorow...come on Korinth Island...this where he will wait for you. Magnus:*dead serious face*I see...he decided to end this...the time came right? Rose:Yeah...also...I prepared the island.The fight with be broadcasted in the whole world. Magnus:*surprised*What? Rose:Everyone will see your end,captain of the Espada pirates,Yonko Magnus!! Magnus:*dead serious face*Tell him that we will be there... Milky:*serious face*Magnus.... Rose:Good... *Rose enters back in his flower and leaves Muramasa:*serious face*Tommorow... Ray:*serious face*We have to defeat the New Era pirates... Magnus:*serious face*Without Marimo or Lixis. *Milky prepared something for the crew to eat *They were all concentrated and didnt talk much to each other *The night came *The Espada pirates were all awake with their bodies shaking from excitement Hermes:*serious face*I cant wait to show Itao what I can do now.... *The Espada pirates stayed awake all night *In the morning Magnus:*serious face*We are here.... *In front of them there was a huge island,covered in ruins Magnus:*serious face*Korinth Island... *Suddenly a ship is seen close to them Muramasa:*serious face*The New Era pirates? *Suddenly Shir jumps from that ship on Terminus Est Magnus:*surprised*The strongest Yonko,Shir? Shir:*serious face*Stop right here,Espada pirates!! Magnus:*serious face*What? Shir:*serious face*Shiryu is my problem.I will deal with him. *Magnus unsheats his swords Magnus:*dead serious face*I know he is your ex-crewmember,but...I have to fight him. Shir:*serious face*You dont understand...*calm voice*One of my crewmates is inside his crew. Magnus:*surprised*What did you say? Shir:*serious face*I will destroy them from the inside.There is no need for you,or your crew to do anything. *Magnus sheats his swords and goes near Shir Magnus:*calm voice*I think you didnt hear me right...I have to fight him. Shir:*serious face*You idiot...You really think you are strong enough to defeat him? Magnus:*dead serious face*Yeah... *Shir creates an ice blade on his right arm Shir:*serious face*Prove it. *Magnus unsheats his swords back Magnus:*dead serious face*Ok... Shir:*a little bit surprised*wants to fight me,even though he knows I am stronger than him and even fight Shiryu after. *Shir retreats his blade Shir:*serious face*Fine...but if you lose I wont save you. *Magnus sheats his swords Magnus:*smiles*Thank you!! *Shir retreats on his ship Ryo:*serious face*Are you sure what you did is alright? Shir:*serious face*I actually believe in him...if he defeats Shiryu I will personally provoke him to fight me. *The Espada pirates get off their ship Magnus:*serious face*Guys....be ready....we might never see each other again. Muramasa:*serious face*We know... Katsuo:*dead serious face*are all acting like they are ready to die... Magnus:*serious face*Katsuo... Katsuo:*dead serious face*What? Magnus:*serious face*Take care... *Katsuo picks 1 of his swords Katsuo:*dead serious face*Marimo told me everything about the New Era pirates...dont worry...I know....I will kill my opponent. *Katsuo starts walking towards the right side of the island,with Muramasa Milky:*serious face*Are you sure he will be alright? Magnus:*serious face*I gave him Poseidon...he should be alright. Milky:*serious face*I see... *Meanwhile on Sabaody Person:They finally arrived...THE ESPADA PIRATES ARRIVED ON KORINTH ISLAND!! *Magnus starts advancing throught the center of the island *Magnus arrives at the center of the island and he sees Shiryu *Magnus looks in Shiryu's eyes and releases a huge burst of Haki Magnus:*dead serious face*..... Shiryu:*smiles*You are finally there. *Meanwhile on another island *Sengoku is standing near Garp Sengoku:*dead serious face*A fight like this will shake the entire world!! Category:Blog posts